


Value

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Foster Care, M/M, Male Slash, Overprotective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Joe couldn't take Barry in. He was sent to live with the Mardons. The three bond. The Reverse Flash isn't too happy with what has changed and tried to fix his mistake. The three run away and return before the accelerator exploded. The three gain superpowers. Barry meets Hartley and the two hit it off.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Value

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Barry)

Barry sat on the couch in Joe’s living room. He wasn’t alone. Sitting across from him was Joe. Near the door was the social worker. The brunette boy had just been told he was no longer staying with Joe and would instead be going to a foster family. He couldn’t believe it. He stared at the man in hurt and betrayal.

“I’m sorry Barry.” Joe said, wincing at the look on the kid’s face.

“You promised.” He reminded him.

“I know but that was before Iris’s mom came back. She’s sick and needs someone to take care of her. Between you, her, Iris, and Wally it will be too much.” He tried to explain.

“But- Nevermind.” He looked at the detective in anger.

“I’m really sorry Barry.” He said.

“First you arrest my dad and now you break your promise to me. I don’t know why I’m so surprised. You lied to Iris about her mom.” He sneered at him.

“Barry!” He didn’t feel like he deserved that.

The child ignored him and went over to the social worker. “Can we leave now?” He asked.

The man nodded. “Yes.”

Joe watched as Barry had picked up his bag and left. He felt guilty but the situation wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask for his wife to return nor did he ask for her to be sick. He was happy to have a son though. He had always wanted one. He just hoped Barry would come to understand that Joe was doing what he thought was best.

Meanwhile the drive to the foster families house was silent. The social worker didn’t blame the child for being upset. He had lost his parents. His dad had killed his mom. Now the home he had been promised was taken from him. What surprised him the most was that the detective had told his daughter that her mom had died when in truth she had walked out on them. He also didn’t tell the kid he was going to a foster family until the social worker had shown up. That wasn’t the brightest of all ideas. It just made the child hate the detective. Luckily the trip was short. He parked in front of the house and looked at Barry.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

The two exited the car. Barry grabbed his bag and followed the man up to the house. The social worker rang the doorbell. It wasn’t long until it was answered by a man and a woman.

“Barry, this is Marcus and Laurel Mardon, your new foster parents. Marcus, Laurel, this is Barry Allen.” He introduced the two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He said much to the couple’s surprise.

“You too.” Laurel said.

“Boys! Come here!” Marcus yelled.

Two boys appeared. One was older then the second but one could tell they were siblings. They looked at Barry in curiosity and worry.

“Boys this is your new foster brother, Barry. Barry, these are our sons, Mark and Clyde.” Laurel introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The child greeted politely once more.

“Hi.” The younger one said.

“Hello.” The older one said a few seconds later.

“Go help him unpack.” Their dad said.

“Okay.”

Barry followed the two inside. They lead him to their bedroom. There was a bed on one side and a bunk on the other. Two dressers were lined on the wall. Mark, the older one, pointed at the bottom bunk. 

“The bottom one is yours.” He then pointed to one of the dressers. “The bottom two drawers are empty so you can put your clothes there.”

“Okay. Thank you.” He said.

“Yeah. Kid?”

“Yes?” He looked at the older boy.

“When the old man is drunk or high, hide.” He said.

“O-okay.” He nodded.

“Good.” He and Clyde left the room after that.

* * *

(With Reverse Flash)

“Fuck.” The man said.

He was sitting on the bed. He had taken over Harrison Wells’s identity. A few weeks ago he had traveled back in time to kill the Flash when he was a child. It didn’t work out because the man in red had shown up to stop him. He then killed the boy’s mom before he ran off. He realized what a mistake it was to go to the past and needed a way to fix it. That was when the Reverse Flash had the idea of becoming Wells. He would then create the Flash and kill him. That plan was ruined. He just learned that Joe’s wife had returned.

That didn’t happen in the original timeline. She had come back when Iris was an adult. He should have figured the changes he made could impact other things. Now that the woman was back, sick, and with her child in tow Joe couldn’t keep Barry like he had planned. Now the brat was with the Mardons.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He groaned.

The speedster needed to find a way to fix this. If not Barry might become a thief instead of a hero. An idea came to his head. All he needed to do was get custody of the boy. He would raise him, turn him into a hero, and then he could kill him. That should be enough to fix what he had done.

“Yes that will work.” He said with a wide smirk. “The look on that brat’s face when he realizes who and am and what I did will be the best look he has ever given me.”


End file.
